Yuugi meets Little Red Ridinghood
by Dragongaurdian
Summary: the title says it al


Once upon a time a little boy lived with his grandpa in the forest. The boy listened to the name Yuugi Motou. Yuugi was sleeping fast in his bed while his grandpa was preparing a mysterious basket. The sunshine shined through the window that made Yuugi awake. Yuugi rubbed his eyes and walked downstairs to greet his grandpa.

"Goodmorning grandpa !" He asked happy.

"Goodmorning Yuugi, I have to ask you something." Said granpa.

"What do I have to do." He asks grumpy

"You have to take this basket to the lord who lives in the forbidden forest." He said

"Euh... Grandpa why does is the forest named forbidden?" He asked with on a worried tone.

" Because a couple of little boys got missing, but they came back with only a few scratches."He said.

Yuugi didn't felt assured. He didn't trusted the name of the forest and why did he never heard of the lord who lived in the forbidden forest? He argued on for a hour with his grandpa untill his grandpa told him.

"Yuugi if you don't do this you have to massage my feet for 2 weeks" Said his grandpa

"OKAY? OKAY I will do it." He said scared.

Yuugi grabbed his red cape and swiftly grabbed the basket from the table. Yuugi walked for a 15 minutes untill he came to a sign.

"Don't enter the forbidden forest"

Yuugi looked in the direction where the path leads to the castle. The sky was black, lightening filled the sky. He also heared some strange animel noises. Yuugi walked slowly on the path who leads to the castle of the lord. How further he went in the forest how darker it became. Suddenly he hears a strange noise in the bushes. He looks in the direction of the bush and thaught he had imagened the noise. Then he saw something moving in the bushes. He smacks his basket on the bush and keeps smacking it for 20 minutes. He looked in the bushes and saw ... Anzu.

"Oh no, what have I done! I have killed her! What do I have to do?" He thought to himself.

"I know I will hide her body behind some more bushes. He said to himself.

He grabbed the body and dragged to some more bushes. Then he walks happy further in the dark forest. In a distant you could Anzu say:

"I'm still alive!" said Anzu

But Yuugi didn't heard that. The forest was getting darker and darker so he gave a smal tap on his Millenium Puzzle. His Millenium Puzzle started to glow very bright.

"Yu-gi-oh. Its time to duel !"

"Stop with that annoying song!" Yuugi yelled to his Puzzle.

The song stopped immediately. Now little Yuugi has some light and would see some more but after 10 minutes he regretted he putted the light on of the Puzzle. A swarm of mosquitos were attracted to the light. So he putted the light off. Then he saw the old castle of the lord.

"Finally, I'm at the castle." He said

He stood before the huge wooden door and knocked on it. The huge door opened. Yuugi walked slowly in the castle when he was just standing in the huge hall the door closed. He couldn't see a thing so dark it was in the hall. He puts his light back on of the Puzzle.

"Yu-gi-oh. Its time to duel !"

"Goddamnit, if you do it one more time. You're going back in the box!" he yelled.

He looked around, searching for the lord of this castle. He saw a light coming from a room upstairs. He then heard someone coming out of the room. The person came slowly of the stairs and Yuugi saw... Yami Bakura!

"So you came hear with my basket, lillte Yuugi?" He said on a low tone.

"Yes, I had to bring it to you." Yuugi says a little bit afraid.

He hands over the basket. Bakura opened the basket and looked very pleased.

"So Yuugi, We're gonna have some fun here in the castle!" He said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean with "FUN"?" He asked worried

Bakura grabbed Yuugi by his arm and dragged him upstairs. He putted some candles on and Yuugi saw a bed standing prepared. Yuugi finnaly knew what was gonna happen. Bakura grabbed some protection out of the basket and smiled.

Sometimes people say they still can hear the cries of Yuugi when they go near in the forbidden forest.

The End

(( This fic is created when me and my little brother were making fun with Yu-gi-oh and I came up with a horror story for my brother. I also recored the story with my brother who made the sound effects on it. Like the Anzu thing. I hope you enjoy this just like me and my brother did. Bye bye))


End file.
